


Collared

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Comeplay, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine knotting human!Kurt (set when they're boyfriends in high school).</p><p>Warnings for: auto-fellatio, rimming, size kink, barebacking, and comeplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired [this art](http://fancyforafeeling.tumblr.com/post/63530914414/i-had-something-of-a-burst-of-inspiration-after). :)

The thing is, Blaine is probably the most polite, uncharacteristically reserved dog hybrid that Kurt has ever met.

It's not that Kurt had expected him to be--rude. He's not the leg humping type. He doesn't mark in front of people. He doesn't clean himself in public. He doesn't even bark much unless they're alone. He doesn't sniff other hybrids in awkward places.

But Kurt had thought--well. Once they started making out, he'd thought that Blaine might be--at least a little bit more enthusiastic than he has been.

Kurt wonders if it's just him. Maybe he's expecting too much. Maybe Blaine is just as nervous about sex as he is, hybrid nature aside. It's not really true that hybrids are more sexual than humans, right?

So they establish their south of the equator rule and everything is just fine.

Well. If you don't count the constant, aching erections. And the frequent blue balls.

Which Kurt doesn't because their relationship is not just some smutty romance novel. They have a deep connection. They have so much in common. They love each other.

And if Kurt has become much friendlier with his right hand than ever before, well. That's just fine.

 

*

 

He's nervous. He's nervous and early.

He knows that it's only been six months but he feels like they're ready for this next step. He's had the collar picked out for weeks; an elegant, braided strip of brown leather with a tear drop shaped tag, their initials carved into the back where they'll rest against Blaine's skin when he wears it.

It's a little silly, a little old-fashioned. But that's the best part, in Kurt's opinion.

He climbs the stairs to Blaine's room, heart pounding. Blaine hadn't responded to his text, so he can only assume that he's expected--

He stops just outside of Blaine's bedroom, listening.

There's a curious noise coming from within, one he can't quite place, and so he sticks his face into the few inches of space between the door and the jamb.

And sees the last thing in the world he ever expected to see.

Blaine is on his bed, one slender leg propped up on the headboard. He's naked but for a tank top and a pair of underwear strangled around his right knee. His tail is behind him wagging furiously, and rising from a thick patch of fur-like hair between his legs is a large, stiff, bright red cock.

His head is buried between his legs in a way that a human would never be able to manage, and he's--he's licking himself.

Kurt's face goes from numb to burning in the span of two heartbeats.

Blaine is whimpering-whining in a high-pitched doggy fashion, hungrily lapping at his own hard, leaking flesh. He takes a breath after a few dozen licks and then closes his mouth around the slender head of his cock, and--and--sucks, taking it inside, bobbing down, down, down, a moan cresting in the back of his throat.

When he's as low as he can go, he utilizes his free hand, wrapping it around the base of the shaft where it goes soft and fuzzy into a pair of swollen, fur-covered balls. He jerks the shaft, then pauses to squeeze his sac roughly, and then once again fists himself.

He--he's jerking himself off into his own mouth, and Kurt can't move, he's that riveted to the spot.

He should go. He should leave, he should go back to his car and call Blaine, let him know he's--no, he should just go back to his car and wait, let Blaine--

Let Blaine finish. Let Blaine come down his own throat, hips frantically thrusting to drive his cock deeper past his swollen lips. Maybe it would be a lot, maybe it would drip, down his chin, down onto his chest--

Oh my god.

Kurt backs up a foot or two and unconsciously presses a hand to the front of his jeans where he's hard and throbbing. And that's when Blaine stops. Kurt can see him through the open door, nose twitching and snuffling, head held high, alert.

"Kurt?"

Oh my god.

Walking in and admitting that he's been watching Blaine pleasure himself is probably the lesser evil. (The greater being running away like a creepy stalker and possibly insulting Blaine in the process.)

So he goes into the bedroom, eyes still wide, cheeks still burning.

Blaine's legs are down on the bed now but he's still leaning back, still hard as a rock and leaking all over himself, belly heaving with interrupted arousal.

"I didn't know you were here." He looks appropriately shocked.

"I am so sorry," Kurt gasps. "I was early and I--I should have knocked, or shouted, or--"

Blaine's pupils are fully dilated; it's weird to not see the honey-hazel color of his eyes clearly. His hands are twitching, his legs shaking, his tail moving at the tip. His ears keep flickering anxiously. 

And then his eyes drop to Kurt's crotch and back up again.

"I can smell it," he breathes, licking his lips. "I can smell how turned on you are. Kurt."

He's--not exactly the Blaine that Kurt is so used to, but maybe this Blaine is more Blaine than Kurt has ever seen before.

Kurt swallows nervously, eyes drifting over Blaine's swollen, hungry erection. It's huge--tapered but still huge, and the beginnings of a knot are puffed up around the base. Kurt's fingers twitch at his sides.

"I wouldn't've--if I'd known you were going to be early," Blaine whimpers, shifting on the bed, making his cock twitch across his tank top. A wet smear appears. Kurt inhales. "I was trying to take care of myself before you got here, so that I wouldn't--"

"Wouldn't what?" Kurt asks.

"Wouldn't let this get in the way," Blaine admits, blushing. "I don't want to scare you. It's just I've been thinking about you all day and I can't help it sometimes--"

"Blaine," Kurt says. "Blaine, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"A--a while?" He keeps getting distracted by his body, Kurt can tell; his hands want to touch, his tongue keeps licking the taste of himself off of his lips. Kurt wonders if this is just a mood, or an every day thing, or a--a heat, maybe? 

He kind of can't wrap his mind around the fact that it just might be about him.

All he knows for sure is that looking at Blaine like that, sprawled and disheveled and wanting, has created a yawning hunger in him that is suddenly the most important feeling in the world.

"Is--do you get bigger, I mean, the--the knot?" he asks, eyes burning.

"Um," Blaine breathes. "Yes. It gets--pretty big."

"So you can, uh, stay--stay inside?"

Blaine's eyes drift over Kurt's body. His chest rises and falls faster and when he answers it's more growl than voice. "Yes."

Breath trembling, Kurt kneels on the bed and reaches out, touching Blaine's face. "Let me--can I--help?"

"Kurt," Blaine whimpers, and the whimper ends with a soft yip. "Right now I--I don't know if I can control--maybe not right now, um..."

Kurt stares at him from underneath his eyelashes, trailing fingertips soft and slow through the sweat that dots Blaine's collarbone. God, he can't think; he's so horny, and Blaine is gorgeous.

Blaine's cock twitches and goes wet at the tip again, the muscles of his belly contracting. The knot at the base of his cock is swollen, red-purple and lined with thread-thin veins.

"It won't go away until you've--until--" Kurt whispers, drawing circles on Blaine's tummy.

"Until I've mounted someone, or--or--c-come a lot," he groans, hips twisting, though he fights his body trying to make contact with Kurt's hand. The denial is--turning Kurt on even more, though he can't explain why.

He drags his fingertips down Blaine's pelvis and hip, just teasing the edge of pubic fur. He licks out over his damp mouth and says, roughly, "Which would you prefer?"

"Kurt," Blaine sobs, sweating and shaking, cock dripping all over his tank top. "Kurt please stop, please I--I can't take this, I need--"

"Tell me what you need?" 

"I need you," he gasps, tail flicking nervously back and forth behind him. His voice has gone so rough that the half-growl is never far behind. "Can I--can I--will you turn over for me?"

Kurt has obviously pushed him too far.

"I'll make it good for you," he hurries to add, his face gone feral and his eyes blazing with lust. "I'll make you feel so good, if you'll let me."

Kurt should be scared shitless, but all he feels is--want. He wants this with Blaine so badly.

It's as if Blaine can sense his willingness. He draws close, cock bobbing in front of him as he leans over and kisses his way up Kurt's throat. He licks at Kurt's jaw, Kurt's ear, breathing, "You smell--you smell amazing. God, I can--I can smell your--Kurt, please. Please at least let me--let me touch you." He gently paws at Kurt's fly, rubbing him through his jeans.

Kurt is about ten seconds away from coming in his pants. He's too close to let Blaine do that and, besides, it's not what he wants; what he wants is to be on his hands and knees. He wants Blaine's warmer than average body sprawled over his back. He wants to be filled with that beautiful cock.

Before he can even put that into words he's jerking the buttons of his shirt open and pushing it off. Blaine stares at him. He doesn't stop to acknowledge Blaine's concern; he just keeps going, whipping off his undershirt and then hastily undoing his pants and taking off his shoes and socks. He strips off his form-fitting underwear last and then kneels back down, cock falling hard and full into his lap.

Blaine's eyes go wild and his nose twitches.

Kurt demurely looks down, hands clasped half-over himself, pink and soft all over with arousal. 

He knows that they don't need condoms, as hybrids can't carry sexually transmitted or blood diseases, and it's not as if he can get pregnant, but--

"Do we," he exhales, spreading his knees, flattening his hands on his thighs, blushing as Blaine looks at him. "Do we need lubricant?"

Blaine's breathing speeds up again. "Oh. Oh--um--n-no." He licks his lips, crawls forward on his hands and knees, tail flicking out behind him. He kisses Kurt, then licks a stripe down his long, pale neck. "The way you smell, Kurt. God. I--we can just--I'm gonna make you so wet, honey--" He slides a hand down Kurt's sweaty back, pulling him closer.

"What if I'm too--too small?" Kurt whispers, flushing everywhere at those words, at Blaine gently turning him around, gently pushing him forward on his knees.

"I won't hurt you," Blaine says against his shoulder blades as he bends them forward together, lining up their bodies. "I'll make sure you're ready, I'll make it so perfect--get you so stretched for me--"

"Blaine, please--"

"Shh, I've got you," he whispers, kissing wetly down Kurt's spine. "God, you're so soft. So delicious."

"Oh god." Blaine's tongue laps circles all the way to the crack of his ass. "Oh god Blaine--"

Blaine lets out a muffled, hungry, satisfied noise as he licks down over the divide between Kurt's cheeks. 

"Blaine."

"So good--"

He's hyperventilating; there's no other way to describe the lack of oxygen and the way his chest won't stop heaving as Blaine drags his rough, sloppy tongue over Kurt's hole again and again and again. It makes the whole area go soft and wet and open. Kurt can feel his body relax under Blaine's tongue. It feels weird at first, and then just good, and he finds his hips rocking back in search of more.

"Oh, god, that--that feels--"

Blaine curls his tongue and pushes the tip of it inside, and Kurt's whole body jerks. "That's it," he whispers, pushing his tongue inside. "You're so tiny here. Going to feel so good around my cock."

Kurt thinks about Blaine stretching him open and plunging inside and aches. His rides Blaine's tongue with soft, rocking motions, sweat dripping down his temples and along his neck. "Please," he whimpers, working Blaine's tongue inside but it's not enough. "Please, please--"

Blaine sweeps his fist up and down his own cock, gathering moisture. What he secretes is much thicker and more slippery than anything Kurt does.

And then his fingers are there, circling Kurt's spit-wet pucker.

"Oh my god yes, inside," Kurt moans.

"Shh, push out." Blaine crooks his fingers--two of them--and gently works them inside. "Just like that. Oh, god, Kurt." He can feel Blaine's hips humping forward against his thigh. "Kurt I can't wait--I can't--"

Fear and arousal clash, hot and sudden, underneath Kurt's skin. He knows that they're rushing but he doesn't want to stop, he can't stop. It's as if Blaine's urgency has somehow seeped into his skin and become his own.

He reaches out and grabs the headboard with one hand, looking at Blaine over his shoulder. "So don't. Come on. Come up on me, Blaine." He puts his ass in the air and spreads his legs, patting the back of his thigh, and if that isn't enough for Blaine's hybrid sense to process than he doesn't know what will be.

Blaine's eyes go funny and his lips pull back from his teeth for just a moment; he growls, low and dangerous in his throat, kneeling up, straddling Kurt's ass and rutting against it.

"Don't tease," he snarls. "Don't tease I can't stop I can't--"

"Come on," he urges, rubbing his crack up and down Blaine's cock. "Come on, fuck me. Fuck me like a good boy."

"Kurt," Blaine snarls, leaning over and biting the back of Kurt's neck none too gently.

"Put it in," Kurt breathes, not thinking anymore.

Something inside of Blaine obviously breaks at that. He grabs Kurt's waist, digging in so hard that it almost hurts, and pulls Kurt back against him roughly. He bites down on Kurt's neck again. "Don't move. Don't move, okay?" And pushes the tip of his cock inside. 

Kurt doesn't feel tight at all--he isn't sure whether Blaine is just extremely talented at rimming or whether something in his saliva helped or whether Kurt is just a slut for it but he doesn't feel as if it's going to hurt, he just feels wide and empty and aching, as if his body needs something inside and only Blaine's cock will do.

"I'm fine," he gasps. "Do it."

Blaine's pelvis slaps forward, driving the full length of his cock home in two thrusts. He isn't very thick anywhere except at the base, and that's where he stops.

Kurt sobs. "Oh my god."

"Can't stop, can't stop, please please Kurt let me--"

"It's fine, it's fine." Kurt tries to relax, tucking his face into the sweaty bend of his elbow. It burns, but he has no intention of stopping now. "Fuck me."

Blaine's hips hammer forward, jerky and fast. It's blind sensation, blunt and immediate; he's easily eight inches long not counting his knot and all of those inches are inside of Kurt, scraping his prostate, grinding his muscles open, filling him completely.

Kurt hangs onto the headboard as it begins to slam into the wall. He gasps, relaxing, taking it, every slick, hard inch of it, and it feels so fucking good.

"Shit, shit, yes," he whines, ridden against the headboard by Blaine's tireless rutting. He seems hardly human, a column of hard, hot, muscle from neck to knee behind Kurt's body, panting harshly, fucking mindlessly forward. God, there's no restraint at all.

After a short while he starts shoving even harder, and Kurt realizes that he's trying to work his knot inside. It's swollen but not completely, and if they're going to go all the way it needs to be now before it gets too big.

"Kurt," Blaine snarls. 

Lubrication is not the problem--Blaine keeps producing it and it's so wet down there that Kurt isn't worried about that. But no matter how wet it is or how loose he is that knot is wide and it's not just going to slide in.

"Do it," he whines, hips writhing as he fucks back onto Blaine's cock. "Come on, just do it fast--want to feel it, stretch me so wide--"

"Spread--spread your--help, Kurt--"

God. God.

Kurt reaches back with his free hand and pushes his cheeks apart, then shoves two fingertips in alongside Blaine's cock and spreads his hole wider.

"Oh my god," Blaine gasps, head falling back. His hair is a riot of sweaty curls, his ears so erect and tall on his head that he looks completely feral. His hips stall, just for a moment, and then he pushes.

And it fucking hurts, but that doesn't stop them.

Kurt goes still, breathing frantically. Blaine pushes, and pushes, and pushes. It happens all at once, a pop and it's in, and Kurt twitches forward and then stops again.

Blaine is obviously using every bit of restraint he has left to not thrust. "Kurt?"

"It's a lot," he breathes, relaxing around it.

"It's going to get bigger." Blaine's pelvis jolts. "Much bigger."

Kurt whimpers. They stay there, still as stone, for a few minutes while Kurt's body gets used to it.

Blaine slowly begins to thrust again, sharp, quick ones that make Kurt close tight around the shaft of his cock. His knot swells, and Kurt begins to sweat and shake, the hand wrapped around the slat on the headboard now clasped in a death grip.

The short, even thrusts build until they're just as fast as before but they're more careful; less in and out, more grind, and Blaine begins to breathe heavily again. The bed shakes beneath them. He digs his fingers into Kurt's hips so hard that Kurt can feel the bruises form. He's holding on for dear life, as if that grip is the only thing keeping him upright.

Kurt bends his head down toward the pillows and spreads his legs wider, taking it, and then--Blaine hits just the right angle and finds his prostate.

"Fuck," Kurt gasps.

"Okay?"

"Right there. Right there, oh fuck, right there." The shorter jabs are better suited to this, and the sensation is electric, going right to the base of Kurt's cock and making his balls tighten.

"Kurt, I--I need to come--I want you to--are you close?"

"Yes. Yes, don't stop. Keep--keep--right there--" He reaches down between his legs and fists himself. Blaine's knot continues to swell until it feels as if it's going to rip Kurt in half; it's so big. It's practically grinding his prostate with every minute shift. "Oh my god that is incredible just keep--" He fucks back onto it, driving himself through his fist with the reverse momentum. "Blaine. Blaine, oh my god, yes--" His orgasm hits him like a freight train.

At the same time Blaine comes inside of him with a soft shout, his hips rocking Kurt rapidly forward, and--continues to come several times over the few minutes, spurt after spurt followed by a pause, another round of frantic thrusting, and then another round of spurts. Kurt feels his insides flooded with come, but it doesn't drip out because it can't. Blaine's huge knot is holding it all inside. If he moves he can make it slosh around inside, and it feels incredible, slick around the shaft of Blaine's still-hard cock and the hard knot.

They go still. Very, very still. 

He's as swollen as he's going to get and they can't move anymore; he's so big inside that if either of them were to move Kurt could easily injure himself.

Kurt lets go of the headboard, dropping his hands to the bed to keep his torso upright. His pelvis is down lower, cupped by the supportive curve of Blaine's lap.

Blaine's fingers pet softly around where his knot is buried inside. The skin of Kurt's rim is swollen and sensitive and slick, and the touch makes him shiver.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes, shaking. "This--this is going to take a while." 

"Fine, I'm fine. I--god, Blaine, you're so deep and huge inside of me I can't feel anything but you." He breathes heavily. 

"I like being this close to you." Blaine pets over his sweaty, soft ass and lower back. "You're mine, Kurt. It feels like that--like you're all mine."

"I am, sweetheart." He blinks, exhausted. It's beginning to catch up to him.

"You can--Kurt, you can lie down against the pillows. Here." Blaine slowly, carefully sits, legs spread, Kurt's ass still buried in his lap. Kurt follows, lowering his stomach to the bed, and Blaine gingerly unfolds Kurt's legs so that they stretch out along either side of Blaine's body and down along the bed.

It's the weirdest position ever but it allows them both to relax while the knot shrinks.

Kurt breathes out across the cool pillows, eyes drifting shut. Every now and then he'll circle his hips, just to feel Blaine's cock and knot slide wetly around inside of him. It feels wonderful, but Blaine is most definitely finished.

"Are you--okay?" He seems to be more himself again.

Kurt smiles. "I'm perfect."

It takes a little under an hour for the knot to grow small enough to come out safely. By that time Kurt is so used to feeling every inch of his insides being filled that he almost wishes they could stay that way. But he knows that's silly and so, when Blaine lifts his body, angling above Kurt for a moment, he doesn't protest.

"Take a deep breath and relax for me, okay?" Blaine asks, ever so slowly edging out. The knot is still perhaps the side of a child's fist but Kurt is so stretched that all it does is slide out with an audible, wet pop.

"Oh," he gasps, shivering. No pain from the removal.

What he hadn't prepared himself for is the gush as Blaine's come spills out of his ass, soaking his crack and balls and the bed underneath him. He blushes hot, staying still; it just keeps coming. He knows that Blaine is watching it trickle out.

"Oh my god, Kurt."

He bites his lip and doesn't move. His ass feels sore and abused and drenched.

Blaine twitches forward, tail wagging, ear swiveling on his head. "Um." His nose snuffles at the air. "Do you--um, do you mind if I--" His mouth trembles.

"If you what?'

"Clean you off?" His voice is wrecked.

"Uh, sure." Kurt wonders why Blaine would think he'd be offended by that suggestion, and then--

Feels Blaine's tongue dabbing come off of his hole, then flat out licking it up.

"Oh," he breathes, trembling as the touch renews all kinds of sensations across his body.

Blaine isn't kidding. He licks every drop off of Kurt's flesh, stopping to nuzzle gently up inside of Kurt's ass again to make sure he gets all of it. The raspy drag makes even more leak out, and Kurt blushes furiously as Blaine licks inside, swallowing it all back into his mouth.

By the time he's done Kurt's skin is buzzing again, and he's actually getting hard--it has been well over hour, after all, and he's so sensitive right now.

"You--you want me to--oh, Kurt, you're hard."

Kurt lifts his hips, cock hanging heavy beneath him. He whimpers. "Please, yes."

"Take care of you, always, just let me," Blaine babbles, rolling Kurt onto his back--Kurt winces when his ass hits the mattress but doesn't care--and taking his cock into his mouth with a single soft swallow.

"Blaine," Kurt cries out. He twists a hand into Blaine's shaggy hair and holds onto the base of one ear, watching Blaine's tail wag as he hungrily, happily sucks Kurt down.

It takes a little longer the the first one had, but soon enough he's fucking up into Blaine's mouth and feeling that beautiful telltale cinch of sensation at the base of his cock. "C-coming--" is all he can get out before it happens, but Blaine seems only too content to swallow him.

He collapses onto Kurt's hip afterward, licking his lips greedily.

Kurt doesn't think that movement is anywhere in his near future. He stares blearily at the ceiling, listening to Blaine's doggy pants and the swish of his tail against the bed.

"You're incredible," Blaine breathes, staring at him in awe. "I know you wanted it to be--romantic, I--I did, too, Kurt, I just--I'm sorry?"

"Oh my god, do not apologize," Kurt sighs, petting Blaine between the ears with slow, hard scratches. "We have all the time in the world for romantic. Don't we?"

Blaine smiles at him, eyes bright. "I guess we do."

"Speaking of that," Kurt says, "I've got something for you."


End file.
